Black Rose
by coredacey
Summary: Voldemort goes after Ginny in a dream trying to get her to kill Harry Potter. She wakes up to find beautiful black roses, but you never judge something on looks. Please review...


Black Roses  
Ginny if you please I ask you to forgive my ways.  
I don't know how to portray this, it would take to many days to say.  
I care for you my dear I need you to stop my tears.  
Because of that boy I have been sheared and left in hell.  
I have no stories left to tell.  
I can't calm you with fairytales.  
When you wrote in the diary I took your glories,  
As you took mine in the form of stories.  
And when you were so shook to throw away the book.  
I new how you felt and that you were scared,  
And that you and me were now paired.  
I then met Harry, my protagonist.  
I soon gained his trust, as I have done many in the past.  
I thought of the painful spells I could cast.  
But that would not fulfill my task and so I waited to the time was true.  
But I had no clue.  
How could he escape me once again.  
The boy was only two years older than ten.  
He killed my beast and I was left without peace.  
He killed the diary and he thought he killed me,  
But that can never be.  
Yeah, sure I can die but he must beware.  
The people who believe in me or who let the dark in their hearts will  
always be there.  
They will keep me alive to rule forever.  
Oh, this is very clever.  
This is why I share my knowledge with others,  
So that one day when I am no more  
They will show everyone what is in store.  
This I am sure.  
He-who-must-not-be-named can not be tamed.  
Thats why my picture is framed in the Mininstry of Magic.  
It is there to stay through out history, do as they may I will be here  
every day.  
I don't care if you don't like me, thats okay.  
As long as you fear me and fight strong.  
I am never wrong.  
Everything is wright in its wrong.  
And it's in your heart that I belong.  
We must never part.  
Your my life sweatheart you give me strength and power.  
You're the reason I am on this tower.  
And that everthing is in my power, and why so many people die while in the  
shower.  
Death is my styles road and it goes far beyond a mile.  
I just love watching blood run down those bathroom tiles,  
and over their upside down smiles.  
I do not bide these stupid rules.  
I am an evil fiend and I say it proudly.  
This way of life is very cloudy.  
Ginny kill Harry Potter, cut him with a knife.  
He does not deserve life.  
Cut him deep, cut him far, make his head fall off,  
And do this in front of Dumbledore so that he can see him as he bleed.  
Maybe then he will heed my power and lay off this game he has been playing  
at.  
Harry Potter must not stay he has to die today.  
Please Ginny, please obey my commands.  
Can't you see where I stand,  
Because of him I could barely move my wand hand.  
I need you to help me kill Harry.  
I am not the Tom Riddle that you thought you knew.  
He was nothing but lies and betrayal.  
I am the true demon behind the diary that was made to kill Mudbloods.  
I do not regret what I have done, I will show no remorse.  
I would do the same thing if I had a second chance to select a different  
course.  
Wormtail had betrayed me long ago hiding and not helping me come back into  
the show.  
You will get the same as him if you don't carry out my wishes.  
I am strong know, nothing can stop me from getting into the hearts and  
souls of wizards,  
And witches around the globe.  
Your fate you must behold, to this letter you have been told.  
To ignore you must be very bold.  
It is all to easy to do, just slip poison in his food.  
Nobody has to know just a little bit in some every flavor beans.  
They won't know the difference.  
Ginny sweatheart don't be so tense.  
You can do it baby just open your heart and let me in.  
KILL, KILL, KILL HARRY POTTER.  
Ginny woke up scream NO! I won't kill him I just won't kill him. She  
sat there and realized  
that it was just a dream. Or was it, it seemed to real, that voice. She  
felt like she was in the chamber of secrets once again talking with Tom  
Riddle. It was defiantly his voice, but it had a more evil tone than ever  
before. Just the thought of that voice struck fear into her, it had been so  
evil it could not be described. All she knew was that the voice had wanted  
her to kill someone...  
Harry, she just remember the vague item in her mind.  
How could I kill anyone especially Harry, he had saved her life and had  
always been a good friend she couldn't kill him.  
She stood up looking around the room for the first time since the dream. To  
her shock the room was covered in roses. These were not your ordinary  
roses, not at all, there petals were so black they showed up brightly in  
the dark room. She got up and started to run to her mom and dads room, when  
all the rose entangled her tightly. Thorns tore deep into her skin like  
fangs of a large serpent.  
She layed on the floor fighting and strugling to get free. She swore she  
heard a voice, but then it became definite that she really did her a voice.  
You will not escape, and you will help me no matter what do you understand.  
The rose thorns have some kind of venom she thought to herself. It was also  
starting to take effect. She felt like she would do anything to please the  
voice. Ginny then looked  
up as if she was a different person and standing in front of her was a bald  
man with pale skin and fiery red eyes.  
Yes Master we must kill Harry Potter. Harry Potter must die.  
Good Ginny first thing I want you to do is...  
***************************************************************************  
  
Author note: This is my third Fanfic and I have only been a member for 3  
days, so don't be mad if it isn't that good or if some of spelling is off I  
can't help it if I can't spell. I just need to reed a Dic-tio-ary. Please  
give me some reviews and check out my other stories.  
Dark Hope- Not yet finished  
Into My Mind if You Dare 


End file.
